Quieres que lo despierte?
by evolvelove
Summary: Sobre como el destino me hizo una broma de mal gusto.


Hace poco fui a visitar a mi mejor amigo y antiguo interés romántico, tenía el plan de invitarlo a salir, invitarlo a casa, insinuármele, y con suerte, en algunos años, poder formar una familia…!

Nos conocemos desde hace mucho, tenemos buena química y además siempre apostaban a que acabaríamos juntos en nuestra clase.

Tenía todas las de cumplir mi nuevo sueño, y aun asi, desafortunadamente...

"Oh…! Ochako chan! Ha pasado tanto tiempo…!".

…mi senpai es quien me abre en su casa.

**Sobre como mi senpai se robó a mi futuro novio.**

"Ah! Cierto!"-recordé de repente-"Olvide decirles que Nejire senpai nos acompañara hoy!".  
"Hado san? Que no suele caminar con su amiga… Yuyu?"-pregunto Iida.  
"Esta semana no podrá caminar con ella, dice que estará ocupada con un viaje familiar… o algo así".  
"Y donde se supone que la encontremos?"-pregunto Izuku.

Y su respuesta vino volando… mejor dicho flotando. Por encima de sus rizos verdes, el celeste de sus cabellos y ojos lo espantaron un poco.

"Es al revés, yo los encuentro a ustedes!"-rio Nejire.  
"Es bueno verla senpai!"-dije al verla descender al suelo-"Déjeme presentarle a Iida, otro de mis mejores amigos"-le introdujo.  
"Hola Iida! Cuando te bañas te cubres las piernas para que no le entre agua a tus engranajes?"-pregunto de golpe.  
"Por supuesto"-se ajustó los lentes-"La protección contra toda clase de fluidos es esencial cuando se lle-".  
"Deku verdad?"-Nejire cambio al pequeño chico, dejando con la palabra al de anteojos.  
"L-la verdad me llamo Izuku, Deku es mi nombre de héroe".  
"Y por qué Deku? Eres masoquista o algo así?"-le sonrió curiosa.  
"No no, e-es… es una larga historia"-se rasco la nuca.  
"Pues cuéntala"-levanto y bajo los hombros-"Es un camino largo y además tengo una semana entera".  
"Ah… b-bueno, si es así…".

Cuando menos me di cuenta, Iida y yo ya hacíamos caminando más adelante, de vez en cuando me concentraba para escuchar con atención lo que Izuku y Nejire hablaban. Estaba feliz de su rápido acercamiento, pensaba que al invitarla a nuestro grupo, las cosas se pondrían un poco extrañas por la nueva combinación.

Pero al parecer todo termino saliendo bien!

**Una semana más tarde.**

Todo termino saliendo mal.

Los celos me están matando, no recuerdo ponerme así de nerviosa e insegura ni siquiera en el examen de licencia, con la chica exhibicionista. Esta vez tengo una razón para estar así de celosa, y es que Nejire no se ha despegado ni un segundo de Deku desde que llego al grupo.

Lo que se suponía que fuera una acogida temporal termino convirtiéndose en una mudanza definitiva en la que yo terminaba siendo la nueva chica del violín. En las mañanas? Nejire, en los almuerzos? Nejire otra vez… y en las salidas, Nejire de nuevo!

Los únicos momentos en los que ella no estaba junto a Deku era en clases! Y eso que de vez en cuando Deku parecía estar demasiado concentrado en su celular… que apuesto era por Nejire.

Quizá parte de esto sea mi culpa… no, no lo creo.

Lo único que hice fue dejarlos acercarse como buena amiga que se preocupa por la estabilidad del grupo, además de darle su celular y dejarlos sentarse solos siempre que podían en el tren.

…no es mi culpa, estoy segura. De todas formas… tengo cosas más importantes en que concentrarme ahora mismo, como los exámenes de fin de año.

**Un año después.**

"Crees que la academia vaya a estar bien? La liga ya logro entrar una vez después de todo…"-dije cabizbaja.  
"Estaremos listos si lo hacen"-dijo Deku, derrochando confianza y valor, un aire mucho más maduro que antes.

Me sentí pequeña, mientras que mis dos mejores amigos tenían grandes responsabilidades en estos tiempos oscuros… yo solo seguía siendo yo. Ochako seguía siendo la tierna castaña de segundo año, ya saben, la que hacia flotar cosas de vez en cuando intentando no vomitar en el intento.

"Si logramos salir bien de esto… que vas a hacer después?"-pregunte.  
"Vamos a salir bien, lo sé. Con respecto a lo segundo… supongo que primero terminare la academia"-sonrió.  
"Haha… sí, creo que yo también hare eso".

Risas, sonidos raros estos días... pero luego hubo un zumbido, proveniente del bolsillo de Deku.

"Oh… es Nejire"-contesto algo confundido, yo solo le mire intrigada-"Hola? Nejire?".  
"Por qué no contestabas ninguna llamada?!"-grito desde el otro lado-"Estas solo? Creo que hare una video llamada, acepta la viodellamada!".  
"Uh… Uraraka está conmigo para ser honestos".  
"Ochako chan!"-su voz cambio a una más dramática y triste-"Ochako como esta todo en Musutafu? Te encuentras bien? Si quieres puedo comprarte un colchón para que vengas a dormir conmigo y Yuyu!".

De fondo se escuchó a alguien decir _cálmate mujer_.

"G-gracias por la oferta senpai… pero creo que debo quedarme aquí, por más peligroso que sea"-se escuchó un sollozo.  
"B-bueno… recuerda que las puertas al apartamento de Nejire siempre están abiertas!".  
"Lo recordare, gracias"-sonreí.  
"Ah! Es verdad!"-la comunicación se fue cortando-"Por favor…! C uida a $#u%u por m&!".

La llamada se colgó, no mucho después las luces en toda la ciudad se apagaron… y el pánico se apodero de nosotros al escuchar alarmas de coches, vidrios romperse, gente gritar.

El cielo se cubrió de humo.

**Un año después.**

"Y tú con quien vas a ir al baile?".

Apenas escuche eso salir de la boca de Tsuyu sentí mi cuerpo petrificarse, mis mejillas calentarse y mi corazón acelerarse… rima.

"Uh… con Iida? No lo sé, no lo he pensado".  
"Entonces yo puedo ir con Midoriya?"-pregunto Asui.  
"Q-que…!? Tú quieres ir con Deku!?"-me gire bruscamente a verle.  
"La verdad que no, pero escuche que Yaoyorozu si quiere ir con el… y tu también según veo".  
"Y-y-yaoyorozu…? Pero por qué?!".  
"Parece que se hicieron buenos amigos secretamente, Kyouka aún no suelta la verdad".  
"Guh…"-sentí mi alma salirse.

De verdad tendría chances de ir al baile con el teniendo a tal princesa como Yaoyorozu como rival? Deku siquiera habrá pensado ir? Y si ya lo invitaron? Y si es gay? Y si muere en el camino? Y si termina rechazándome? Y si yo muero en el camino?!

Una fuerte bofetada me hizo reaccionar, aunque unos segundos después me sentí molesta por que Tsuyu lo había hecho con su lengua.

"Lo siento, es la costumbre"-se disculpó-"Si quieres invitarlo te recomiendo que lo hagas antes que regresemos a los dormitorios, Yaoyorozu piensa invitarlo después de la cena".  
"Ok ok…"-inhale y exhale-"Tengo tiempo, aún hay tiempo".  
"Ah… cierto"-Tsuyu miro a lado contrario-"Eso era lo que Kyouka quería que yo te dijera… pero olvide que en verdad lo invitaría en el receso… lo siento".

Creo que nunca corrí más rápido en mi vida en búsqueda de alguien.

**Un años después.**

"Y a ti como te va ahí? Señorita estadounidense?".  
"Te respondería en ingles… pero me aguantare la broma"  
"Vi las fotos que publicaste, es un nuevo romance el que veo?".  
"No Tsuyu, no todas las fotos que publique con un chico significa un romance".  
"Fuera de bromas, deberías conseguirte un chico, para tener alguien con quien salir los fines de semana por lo menos".  
"No gracias, estoy más que bien viendo películas y comprando pizza en mi departamento, por cierto… ya viste The Umbrella Academy? Creo que es mi nueva serie favorita…".  
"Cuando son tus vacaciones?".  
"Ya te lo dije, inicios, mitad y fin de año".  
"Eso apesta…".  
"Yo creo que está bien, aunque me pierdo bastante en Musutafu, no es así?"-sonreí melancólica.  
"Si, supongo, Yaoyorozu ya empezó su nueva agencia, Todoroki anuncio ser el nuevo presidente después de la renuncia de su padre..."-Tsuyu suspiro-"…no es tan divertido como antes, todo es solo negocios ahora".  
"Supongo que era cuestión de tiempo".  
"Si… supongo".

Dude si debía preguntar de Deku, como le iba y si… el había preguntado de mí.

"Lo único interesante que ocurrió estos días fue que ha Midoriya lo están negociando entre agencias".  
"Que? Como que negociando?".  
"Ya sabes, peleándose por la imagen del símbolo de la paz entre las marcas y agencias, todos quieren al héroe diciendo lo mucho que ama x cosa".  
"Oh…".  
"Es divertido ver como algunos ejecutivos se insultan con clase en las conferencias, hehe… de verdad que es divertido".  
"Si… ha crecido bastante no?"-solté sin razón alguna.  
"Le llego a la cintura, es un poste de luz verde con pecas".

Mi sonrisa cambio a un gesto de tristeza.

"No he hablado con él desde el baile, siento que las cosas se pusieron extrañas entre nosotros desde aquella noche…".  
"Ya sabes cómo es el Ochako, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Incluso si le golpearas intencionalmente en la entrepierna estaría riendo contigo a los minutos".  
"Si… supongo que tienes razón".  
"Cuando regreses deberías venir a verle, seguro que también quiere hablar contigo".  
"Si… creo que hare eso".  
"Ok entonces… hablamos luego"  
"Adiós".

Termino la llamada, volví a mi desolado departamento, lindo y perfecto, pero bastante silencioso, demasiado para mi gusto.

Extrañaba a mis padres, extrañaba a mis amigos, extrañaba Musutafu… extraño a mi mejor amigo.

**Dos años después.**

"Él no se encuentra ahora mismo, lo siento".  
"Oh uh… sabe cuándo regresara?".  
"Nuestra agencia no da información a ninguna persona a menos que se nos indique con propiedad".  
"Entiendo… bueno… uh… puedo esperarlo aquí?".  
"Si desea, si".

Me senté un tanto incomoda en las sillas de espera, inquieta y con curiosidad en todo a mi alrededor. No pensaba que las agencias hayan cambiado tanto en mi tiempo fuera, la calidad era incluso mayor a las de estados unidos.

_Lentamente detrás de la castaña, un rostro iba asomándose por la pared, sonriente y con un copete hacia arriba._

"Uraraka!"-grito la cabeza de repente, dándole un gran susto a la castaña.  
"Q-que!? Que es…!?"-miro el familiar rostro en la pared-"T-togata senpai!".  
"Ha pasado tiempo verdad? Que te parece la barba? Demasiado pronto? Quise darle un look más serio".  
"Q-que haces aquí…?!".  
"Yo? Yo trabajo aquí! Soy el jefe de jefes! El boss!"-rio a carcajadas-"Lo dije bien? Mi ingles no están bueno".  
"Tú eres el jefe…? Pero… creí que Deku…".  
"El será después! Yo le he dado mi bendición! Aunque puede que él tenga otros planes… no lo sé! Tengo muchas cosas que hacer! Adiós!"-se escondió de nuevo.

Uraraka solo se quedó mirando la pared, exaltada y con los pelos de punta… hasta que el rubio regreso.

"Es broma, quieres ir a tomar café?".

**Diez minutos después.**

"Está bien está bien… no me quejo. Soy mi propio jefe, tengo buena paga, todo muy bien".

Me le quede mirando en confusión por unos segundos, sin comprender el porqué de su respuesta a una pregunta que nada tenía que ver.

"Uhm… y que hay de Deku? Él trabaja aquí verdad?".  
"Deku? Ahh! Si creo que si… lo despedí hoy en la mañana".  
"Que!?".  
"Lo despedí a una misión! Hahaha! A que ha sido gracioso!".  
"Si si… lo ha sido..."-reí a la fuerza.  
"Y cuál es la razón de tu visita? Quieres matarlo? Casarte con él? Autógrafo? Oferta de una noche? Aquí en la agencia nos aseguramos que todos los chismes se sirven bien calientes sabes! No quiero presumir pero…"-se le acercó al oído-":..soy un poco muy bueno en ello"-le guiño el ojo.  
"Pues… no. Ninguna de las cosas que dijiste, solo vine a hablar con el… a ponernos al día el uno del otro".  
"Sin acción? Sin besitos? Y donde quedo todo esa amor que se tenían? No me digas que ya no bateas por ese lado…?"-alzo las cejas.  
"No! Yo no… no!"-dije algo exaltada-"Solo quiero verle, hablar con é quizá ir a tomar un café o algo".  
"Hmm suena creíble, toma"-resbalo un papel por la mesa hasta llegar a mí-"Su dirección, nombre completo, fecha de nacimiento, tipo de sangre, lugares que visita con frecuencia, lo normal".  
"T-tienes este papel contigo con frecuencia…?"-pregunte asustada.  
"Nah, usualmente hoy tengo los de Karl de atención al cliente".

Tome la hoja lentamente y con algo de escepticismo.

**Dos horas después.**

Así que, después de comprar una botella de agua, un chocolate y tomar el bus… me encontré cara a cara con la residencia Midoriya. Una casa normal en una calle normal, silenciosa y tranquila, los únicos ruidos que oía era el del viento y el de algunas aves… muy relajante.

Antes de tocar la puerta me detuve en seco, nerviosa e insegura de si podía hacer esto… un fuerte ruido en mi cabeza con mi voz y la de Deku con el pasar de los años me hizo cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

Un fastforward de todo lo que habíamos vivido… una última prueba.

Y cuando ya estaba lista… la puerta se abrió.

"Oh…"-cabellos y ojos celestes se fijaron en los míos-"…Ochako chan!".

Y así es como empezó todo.

**Cinco minutos despues.**

"La vida si te trae sorpresas no crees? Quieres ir a la tienda a comprar pañales y whaaa…! Te encuentras a una Ochako en la puerta!".

Mi rostro estaba apagado, completamente muerto, pero supongo que hasta que la luz en mis ojos no se vaya… seguía aquí. Y es que el pequeño bebe que se aferraba como coala en el regazo de Nejire no me dejaba tranquila, me atormentaba su sola presencia.

"Si… es una sorpresa"-dije fingiendo ánimos. Mis ojos notando rápidamente las pecas en las mejillas de ese bebe.  
"Cuando te fuiste a estados unidos de verdad me plantee irme volando con solo mi quirk hasta ese lugar. Nos sorprendiste a todos, sabes?".  
"Supongo que… no lo pensé bien".  
"Aww…"-se acercó a abrazarme, una de sus manos sostuvo a su bebe-"…ahora estas en casa otra vez".

La pequeña criatura de pelos celestes se movió y balbuceo en medio del abrazo, llamando la atención de su madre y la mía.

"Ah! Pero mira quien se interesó en ti!"-Nejire la tomo en brazos y la museo con dulzura-"Di hola Rita, esta es tu tía Ochako!"-la acerco a mí.

Cuando la tuve a nada de distancia… pude notar que en esa mirada que tenía, había algo de mi mejor amigo. Algo que una vez yo quería en mis propios hijos.

"O…otako…"-dijo la niña.  
"Aww… es que acaso no es la cosa más linda que has visto?"-Nejire la beso múltiples veces y junto sus narices, haciendo reír a Rita-"Quieres sostenerla? Mejor ahora que cuando pese más! Hahaha".  
"No...! Yo no…!"-mis brazos se abrieron por instinto, mis ojos se fijaron en los de Rita, lindos ojos celestes-"Yo…".  
"Es lo más preciado que tengo en mi vida…"-dijo Nejire-"…aun no puedo creer que yo hice eso! Hahaha… bueno, _hicimos_. Pero yo lo lleve nueve meses así que, el crédito es más mío"-rio.

Los ojos los tenía con una pisca de forma de su padre, el cual ya sabía quién era, por más que me lo negara inconscientemente.

"Cuando… cuando fue que nació?"-pregunte.  
"El cuatro de noviembre del año pasado, después de siete horas de infierno por fin logre sacarla! Me siento algo orgullosa de ese número…"-su limpio el pecho.  
"Y… cuando fue que… te casaste?".  
"Pues… nunca!"-respondió como si nada.  
"Que?".  
"Sip! Nunca! Izuku y yo decidimos que no era algo que realmente queríamos, asi que en vez de casarnos…"-levanto los brazos-"…nos compramos esta casa! Grande, linda, huele a hogar… es perfecta para criar a los niños!".

A pesar de que ya sabía la verdad… el escuchar su nombre y luego el de ella unido por un conector dolió más de lo que esperaba.

"Espera…"-me di cuenta de algo-"…niños?".  
"Si! Niños!"-puso sus manos en sus caderas-"Planeamos tener dos más, aunque entre tú y yo…"-se acercó a mi oído-"…mentiré un día no seguro para tener tres"-me guiño el ojo.  
"Y… donde está el ahora?".  
"En nuestro cuarto, está durmiendo como un bebe. Anoche se quedó hasta tarde por culpa de esta señorita"-le pico la nariz a Rita-"Aunque creo que ver a su mejor amiga después de dos años es excusa suficiente para despertarlo, vamos? Quiero ver su reacción".  
"Seguro…"-fui detrás de ella, Rita aun en mis brazos.

En el pasillo pude ver varias fotos del par, cada una de tiempos diferentes, incluso había una foto en la aún estaban en la academia. Nunca supe de la existencia de esa foto hasta hoy.

Y luego por fin llegamos al cuarto, donde un hombre grande ya hacia esparcido en la cama, plácidamente durmiendo y con baba resbalándole de la boca… algo que si recordaba que hiciera.

"Es el hombre perfecto para mí, lo supe desde que lo vi… me costó tiempo y trabajo pero"-sonrió y alzo la palma de su mano en su dirección-"aquí esta, junto conmigo en nuestra cama y en nuestra casa, en mi familia".

Mire a Rita, luego a Izuku, después a Nejire y luego al hermoso cuarto que estos tenían, su hermosa casa y su hermosa hija… y sentí ganas de llorar.

"Quieres que lo despierte?"-pregunto Nejire.

Yo empecé a lagrimear y respondí.

"No…".

**Bienvenidos a una sección que posiblemente actualice mañana o esta semana, pero ya no en este fandom. Ya que ya gaste lo que tenía aquí haha, los siguientes serán en Street Fighter y Shokugeki no Soma, de ahí no sabre que hacer con mi vida y quizá me suicide haha.**

**Qué se yo, soy evolvelove y yo hago ships raros que termino adorando luego… o quizá los adore desde el principio? No lo sé, eso sinceramente depende de ustedes.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**-evolvelove.**


End file.
